1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for collecting information on driver performance for subsequent event based analysis and counseling of fleet drivers and the like, and is particularly concerned with a system and method for transfer of stored event data from a fleet vehicle to an evaluation server.
2. Related Art
Many companies employing fleet drivers for operating their vehicles use some type of monitoring system for collecting and evaluation of information on driver performance. One issue with vehicle mounted event detectors is the control of transmission of the stored data from the event detector to an evaluation server. Normally, data from successive events will be stored by the event detector and periodically downloaded from the event detector to the evaluation server. However, it is important to conserve memory resources in the vehicle mounted device, and to ensure that stored data is downloaded whenever driver conditions change, for example when a trip is completed or a driver change takes place. Timely removal of the events from the event detector to the evaluation server also promotes counseling effectiveness, as counseling is more effective when it happens quickly after the events that need to be counseled were generated.